Their First Meeting
by Daisy Demise
Summary: Misa Amane recently discover Kira, and is on a war path to finally meet him, to thank him. How will it play out for her? Will she manage to impress him with her own determination and loyalty to his cause, or will her ditzy character render her useless?


My heart was racing as I watched the door handle, which had been touched by his own hand only moments ago. Days of anticipation had been building up to this moment; his name had been making frequent appearances in my dreams as I slept. And now, it was time to meet the real article. Light Yagami, I'm ready for you.

Slowly, the door handle pushed down, and I heard the locks within the door click. As the door opened, my eyes widened with expectancy, only to be put down by the sight of some other woman. Was it his girlfriend? The thought of it made me want to choke, but I took comfort in knowing that no man could ever resist the charm of Misa Amane.

"Good evening, I am Misa Amane. Light-kun forgot his note at the university and I came to bring it to him," I greeted her as calmly as I could, trying not to let my voice become tainted with jealousy and spite.

"Ah," she mumbled incoherently. "I will get Big Brother. P-please wait here," she stuttered, star struck in my presence, which was rather cute.

Without another word, she ran into the house to search for her brother, while I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was only a sibling. A cool breeze passed by as I waited on the porch, peering into the house where he ate, worked, slept and lived. There were a few photos hung on the hallway wall, one of which captured my eye. It was a picture of Light in middle school, which allowed a smile to grow on my face as I continued to take longing glances through the hallway.

"Big brother! Your friend came to bring the note!" she chimed, and my pulse rate increased even further, as I heard his footsteps draw nearer towards me.

As he walked down the hallway, I bowed my head until he stood before me. Once I saw his house slippers before me, I allowed myself to finally meet him face-to-face.

Up close, he was even more beautiful than I had fantasized him to be. His hair was silky smooth; his fringe gave his eyes emphasis that mesmerised every person who had the pleasure to wilfully gaze into them. Though he wore loose clothing, his body still resembled perfection for a man his age. And I could feel myself melt away as he stared into my eyes, which undressed me to the point he could see my raw self.

"He-hello," I stammered, cursing in my mind from my incompetence.

I could already see that patronizing smirk behind his gorgeous mask, motivating me even more to give off the right impression.

"I thought you would be worried after the broadcast on TV, so I came," I continued more firmly, while inside I remained in a panicked state. "This book," I began, as I presented my Death Note with shaky hands.

I noticed a moment of surprise pass his face, and he touched the corner of my Death Note. His eyes widened again, presumably, he had met Rem. However, they narrowed within a split second, and that cold exterior formed around his body, pushing me away, yet sucking me in at the same time.

"Come in," he ordered.

"You're letting me in?" I asked excitedly.

We had only conferred for a few seconds, but now he was inviting me into his own home, as if we had known each other for years. I never expected it to develop so quickly, but I was happy it had.

"She came all the way here, please make us some tea, mother," he commanded his mother, and I bowed politely, trying to give off a better impression to her than I did to him.

"Of course, welcome," she replied, and the comfort of their home sent a blast of warmth the moment I walked in.

I could hear his mother and sister mumbling as we began to walk up the stairs, but I couldn't hear the exact details of the conversation. My main focus was on the fact that shortly, I would be in his room. The only reason a girl is in a boy's room is because they are dating. Light and I? Dating?

He opened the door to his room, and invited me inside, holding the door open for me like a gentleman. After closing the door behind him, he walked over to the seat by his desk.

"Please sit," he said rather formally.

"Ah, thank you," I replied as politely as I could.

While I tried to seat myself as gracefully and lady-like as I could, he sat on the edge of his bed. I expected a long silence due to the sudden intimacy, but there was barely anytime to get comfortable before he started asking questions.

"How did you know?"

My eyes widened with surprise, but it only took me a few seconds to understand that question.

"Ah, so you don't have the Shinigami's eyes after all," I commented, to which he responded with a puzzled expression. "A person with the Shinigami's eyes can see the name and life expectancy of any human. But he can't see the life expectancy of other people who have Death Notes."

There was a short pause, but Rem ended it.

"She is telling the truth. Otherwise, she couldn't have discovered your identity in Aoyama. She doesn't seem to want to lie to you," she explained, although I wasn't too sure why she felt the need to blurt all of that out.

"I'll believe you…but if you're arrested, Kira's secrets will also be uncovered," he said, an ominous aura radiating around him.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings accidentally.

"It's okay," I assured him, "I won't get arrested and I'll only do what you tell me to do from now on. Right?"

I could feel his confidence in me slipping away, and I couldn't let that happen, not after everything that had been building up to this moment.

"Plus, I can see L's name, I can be your eyes," I added, which seemed to have captured his attention. "So," I mumbled.

"So?"

I really wanted to say it, I _needed_ to say it, or forever would I hold my silence.

"Please let me be your girlfriend!"

At first, I thought I had blown it, my one and only opportunity. He was shocked, so shocked that he had lost control over his mouth, as it dropped low enough to fit a whole hand inside. I was tempted to stand up and walk away, but I knew that I wouldn't live to see the next day if I did that. Instead, I waited for him to regain his composure, and anticipated what he would say next.

"That's not possible. If you were there, your face was recorded, like mine. If we're seen together, it would be troublesome. Please understand."

No, I wasn't going to let him dismiss me so easily.

"This is a picture of me when I went to Aoyama," I explained as I showed him that picture. "Even if I we're captured on tape, they wouldn't recognise me."

"Then, what about the fingerprint? You have the same fingerprint as the one found on the package. If the police compare the fingerprints, they'll know you're the other Kira."

It was almost as if he was trying to get rid of me.

"That's not my fingerprint. I'm not stupid you know," I growled impatiently. "I had a friend in Kansai, and through her hands I got 10 cassettes and envelopes labelled which I re-recorded with the Kira image."

"Where's your friend now?"

"If you want to kill her, I can do that now."

I fished into my bag, pulled out the Death Note, and offered it to him.

"If you still don't believe me, you can take this Death Note for safe-keeping," I gambled, but kept a straight face when talking to him.

He took the Death Note from me, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"How would I know that you didn't tear out and kept a few pages already?"

I couldn't take his dubious nature anymore!

"I've never even thought of that!" I cried as I erupted from my seat. "Why do you still doubt me?"

His expression didn't change, and I was near the point of tears.

"I'm satisfied with just being used by you. Trust me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"A year ago, my parents were killed by robbers' right before my eyes. I couldn't kill them, no matter how much I wanted to. Eventually, Kira avenged them for me, and then I knew Kira definitely exists."

My knees were weak at the mention of it, and finally, they decided gave out. I collapsed to the bedroom floor, sinking into despair as he watched me suffer. For a few moments, I thought that was it, and that nothing could bring him back to me. He proved me wrong.

Without any warning or build up, his arms wrapped around me as he whispered words into my ear that played a soft and sweet melody in my head.

"I'll try my best to be your boyfriend. You sacrificed half of your life to get the eyes, just to meet me," he whispered into my ear passionately, and a smile crept up on my face as tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks, and eventually I had the will to hug him back.

"Thank you, I'll try my best to become someone you will like for real."

We sank into a sensuous hug, and nothing from the world outside of that room could have prised ourselves off of each other. It truly was love at first sight.


End file.
